


蜃気楼

by Wavelength_of_summer



Category: Baseball RPF, SMAP
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:53:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26266801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wavelength_of_summer/pseuds/Wavelength_of_summer
Summary: 大谷翔平x中居正广中居正广不做偶像的第一天，大谷决定开始跟他谈恋爱。
Relationships: Shohei Ohtani/Nakai Masahiro
Comments: 5
Kudos: 8





	1. Chapter 1

1.  
“为什么不行？”  
“我已经是大叔了嘛。年龄差什么的，很麻烦。”  
“我也会变成大叔的啊，你就当我现在是大叔二军。迟早会追上你的。”  
“怎么着也得十年后了，那时候我就成大爷了。”

“那女人呢？”  
“......？”  
“将来有一天跟女人结婚的话，绝对也会选年下的吧。”  
“我结不了婚的，没法跟人共同生活。”  
“跟我绝对没问题的。”  
“为什么会有这种自信啊......所以说小鬼很讨厌啊。我已经47岁了哦，四十代一个新朋友都没有交哦，共同生活什么的也不会迁就你的，个人空间一厘米都不会让你踏进来的，会修长城那样的墙的哦，长城......”

“四十代的新朋友不就是我吗。”  
“四十岁之前就知道你了。高中的时候。再说了，你也不是我朋友。”  
“知道就算认识的话我两岁就认识你了。那不做朋友可以做男朋友吗？”  
“你是选手啦。选，手。”

大谷沉默了，默默往自己面前的杯子里倒烧酒，然后把对面男人的杯子跟自己的交换。  
“倒太多啦。这样很快就醉了。”中居一边嘟哝着一边往杯子里添满苏打水，然后伏下身子把表面摇摇欲坠的部分喝掉。  
“电视上说的话有多少是真的啊。明明用我的杯子也不会抗议嘛。”  
“我经常撒谎的。百分之四十八都是假的。难搞的人设很好用的哦，可以屏蔽掉很多讨厌的家伙。”

他明显有些醉了，说话的时候并不看大谷，而是紧紧盯着面前的酒杯。杯子外壁凝结的水珠缓慢滑向桌面。  
“来世想变成大谷翔平也是撒谎吗？”

中居用包着纱布的中指接住水珠。  
“任你想象啦。嗝。”  
大谷轻轻弹了一下那根受伤的手指。对面立即用无名指笨拙地弹了回来，但依然没有抬头看他。

“我也撒谎了哦。”  
“哈？”  
“那天我看见你了，其实。”  
“哈？”  
“16年，火腿日本一，游行的时候。”  
“怎么可能。我离你八丈远还隔着一堆人。在大巴上绝对分辨不出来各种脑袋的。爱抖露经验谈。”  
“宣传的人说了你们临时决定来看游行，大概知道在哪个方向，往那边一看就看到了。”  
“撒谎。”  
“真的。在节目上才是撒了谎。没想到吧。”  
“为什么在我的节目上撒谎啊。性格真差。”  
“说实话比较无聊吧。”  
“......”  
“不感兴趣吗？”  
“一般吧。倒酒。”他把杯子推到大谷手边，头埋得更深了。于是大谷伸手拨了拨他干巴巴的棕色头发。

并没有想象中的强硬拒绝，没有骂骂咧咧也没有严肃的警告。中居只是沉默了很久很久。大谷乖乖倒着酒，手微微抖了一下，酒瓶呯地一声敲到了杯沿。大谷觉得心脏紧了一下。

“我说啊......”对面的醉鬼终于出了声，“你是不是那个？”  
“哪个？”  
“那个......叫什么......恋老癖？”  
大谷觉得就肌肉控制来说忍住不笑这件事比投球难多了。  
“你笑什么。如果是我也不会说出去的。”  
“对于恋老癖来说你实在太年轻了。”  
“自己不是的话怎么会知道这种事情。”  
“天使有一个人是哦。”  
中居终于抬头了，但只和他对视了一瞬就撇着嘴趴在了桌子上。  
“啊......你真的是！啊......为什么要说这种事啊……下次看比赛我会一直猜到底是谁了……”  
“那我直接告诉你好了。”  
“别别别......这种情报你自己知道就行了。”

大谷轻轻笑了。  
“再问一件事可以吗？”  
对面的醉鬼不满地咂了咂嘴：“撒谎也没关系吗？”  
“没关系。我大概能看出来。”  
“......啧。”  
“看游行是2016年第一开心的事也是撒谎吗？”  
“是。”  
“刚刚是在撒谎吧。”  
对面的人满不在乎地开始用毛巾擦脸。  
“看游行的时候又不只是在期待大谷。访谈的时候阳岱钢没来我超失望的。”  
“但来世还是想成为我吧？”

擦脸的手停了下来。“我说啊，你到底为什么破坏我的独酌时光？我的猪排饭都被你吃了一半......”  
“中居さん说可以来我才来的。”  
“是你说有事想问我意见的，我还专门把你之前的比赛又看了一遍，昨天见到里崎还问了他两句。结果你完全就是在胡闹嘛......”  
“我不能再认真了。”大谷起身绕到桌子的另一边。“说真的，一点都不感兴趣吗？我在美国变壮了那么多，上半身很厉害的哦。”  
“没兴趣。”  
“但在行列明明那样摸了冈本的腿。”  
“那是在电视上......”  
“还说了如果原监督让你脱裤子你就脱。”  
“都说了是电视上......”  
“那也是百分之五十二的可能性。”  
“你训练那么忙还有时间看我节目吗。”  
“中居さん看着我的眼睛再说一次吧。那样我就能明白了。”  
又是沉默。很长。大谷感觉自己的内脏慢慢拧在了一起。

“我要睡了。你快走。明天还要飞回去。”  
“我没订酒店，打算睡你被炉来着。”  
“......我可不管。而且就算是我也不会四月还在用被炉。”

日本大概不存在可以睡下一米九二的巨型棒球选手的沙发。于是大谷还是睡到了主卧的床上，而孤独堡垒的主人闷闷不乐地把自己的枕头和薄被子抱到了沙发上。大谷换上了中居从衣柜底部扯出来的大号旧T恤，上面印着的“Pop Up SMAP”已经有点褪色了。他小心翼翼地在床上坐下，看着已经换上家居服的中居继续翻箱倒柜。  
“实在没有给你穿的裤子了。你长得太大了。”  
“没事，这样就行了。我其实习惯裸睡。”

中居正广的肩膀很明显地动摇了一下。  
“开玩笑啦。”  
中居没有笑。他踮起脚去够放在衣柜最上层的被子。被子被抽出来的同时，放在上面的枕头掉了出来砸在了中居脑袋上。  
大谷很夸张地笑了。  
“我说啊，你长一米九是吃白饭的吗。”  
大谷捡起地上的枕头，拍了拍灰，觉得有点委屈。  
“帮了你也会被你骂吧。”  
“切。”

他抬手把枕头放回衣柜里，却感觉到中居向自己走近了一步。  
“这里吗？”  
中居的指尖缓慢地划过那道伤疤，很凉。于是大谷觉得伤疤开始从他的身体剥离。  
“疼吗，当时。”  
“忘记了。都过了一年多了。”  
又是长久的沉默。大谷迟疑着要不要先开口。但他开始对谈话这件事感到厌倦了。中居只要触碰他就可以让他的所有焦虑变为胃里蝴蝶涌动的感觉，而大谷觉得这样就够了。他回来并不是来寻求解决。这只是一场为期三十小时的逃亡。


	2. Chapter 2

2.  
中居觉得状况不能更糟糕了。

他的确和许多选手都保持着良好的合作关系，但他从来都不想和他们成为朋友。即使是原监督也一样。就像AKB饭其实并不会想和AKB做朋友一样吧。因此当小泽哑着嗓子说把他的邮件地址给了大谷时，他嘴上回着没关系却格外重地在小泽背上拍了一下，接下来三个月都没有找他打麻将。小泽奇怪但大多数时候还是可信任的，把他的联系方式泄漏给别人这种事从来没有过。不过仔细想想大多数人都会把大谷翔平算作例外吧。那可是大谷翔平。

这下好了。他的英雄少了一个。四十多岁的おじさん把二十出头的棒球选手当作精神寄托好像也蛮恶心的。但那可是大谷翔平啊。他来世想要成为的人。

中居希望大谷能够变回第一次见面时的样子。那个开朗而略显笨拙，在自己对着镜头夸张地讲话时紧紧盯着他的头顶的少年。说实话他并不想了解大谷把刺张开时的样子。四十岁之后，不，也许是解散之后才开始的，他决定他所有的人际关系不能带来比晨间剧更深刻的情感起伏。和大谷进一步接近好像就不得不进一步参与到他的人生当中去，无论中居想不想这样做。而中居觉得大谷的人生一定会很辛苦。他发现自己终于也有了只有年长者才会有的那种傲慢的预言能力，就像他16岁时Johnnyさん一口咬定他会在三十岁之前死掉一样。

\---

录完那期“号外Scoop”的三天后他收到了来自大谷的第一封邮件。措辞的谨慎程度让中居以为打开了自己的草稿箱。在看清楚落款之后他对着手机“啊”地叫出了声，把刚好买东西回来的上久保吓了一跳。  
“您怎么了？”  
“呃哦没事没事......”他一边胡乱回应着一边摸了烟往吸烟室跑。

一口气吸完两支烟也没能把心跳平复下来，脑子里的台本倒是被吓得忘掉了一半。AD来喊他进棚的时候他一反往常地闲聊了两句，好容易切换到了工作模式，但在站到镜头前时大谷的邮件却和台本一起回到了他脑袋里。

“好了！BISTRO的时间开始了！”

想去。非常想去。想见到真人。有太多事情想要问了。但与此同时他也非常不安。他不想破坏那种距离感，无论从职业的角度还是单纯的棒球饭的角度都是如此。大谷翔平应该乖乖待在他的光晕里。不然对那些帮他做出这层光晕的人也很失礼嘛。

而大谷又想从自己这里得到什么呢？想要询问他应对媒体的方法吗？录节目的那一天时间相当紧，他并没有和大谷有太多交流，这样唐突的私下接触让他无法不胡思乱想。但想来想去又觉得最危险的情况可能也就是大谷有个非常喜欢SMAP的秘密女友。

录制结束后中居一边狠狠地吸着烟一边在草稿箱里列下邮件里要包括的内容：要确认大谷跟栗山监督请好了假。要询问一下用不用叫上别的什么人。要问问大谷喜欢吃什么......  
邮件正文重写到第八回才有点自暴自弃地发了出去，按下发送之后他立刻把手机关成静音埋进包的最底部，拿出台本开始圈圈点点。他无比希望大谷可以等他心跳慢下来之后再回复，否则他觉得自己可能会时隔许久地紧张到干呕。

中居强迫自己录完下一场节目之后再打开手机。五条新邮件。麻将和高尔夫相关以外就只有一条来自那个他还没来得及存成联系人的地址。

「我想吃咖喱猪排。中居さん常去的店就可以了。到时候见！我很期待🌟」

他的一切叮咛和担忧都没有得到回答，大谷只是预定了菜单。  
心跳完全平复了。他甚至不明白自己之前到底在紧张什么。中居看着邮件结尾一闪一闪的星星，努力从经验里把褪下光晕的大谷翔平拼凑出来。

很认真。  
其实相当自我中心。  
在各种意义上都相当擅长得寸进尺。

中居死死盯住客厅的天花板。他不该期望自己在如此不寻常的日子里还能普通地拥有睡意。他应该把自己需要的东西仔细确认一遍再对大谷说晚安的。iqosくん被留在了卧室里，不是在床头柜上就是在今天穿的外套兜里。而决定开始用电子烟的时候自己又已经把家里所有的烟都处理掉了。  
这下惨了。他集中注意力去听自己手表指针转动的声音，但那只是在不断地提醒他在如此漫长的闲暇之中他居然没有烟抽。中居干脆翻身坐了起来，闭上眼睛抱着被子想象吸烟的感觉，手微微颤抖着放到了嘴边。

黑暗中大谷的轻笑传来。中居睁开眼，看到一个巨大的影子挡住了台灯，影子当中他的iquos在安定地亮着灯。

“在床头柜上。感觉你会要用。”  
中居接了过来，随手按下了加热键。  
“Thank you～”他生硬地做了个ギャグ。大谷傻笑着一屁股坐在了沙发的另一头。

“会这么想抽啊。”  
“我已经相当克制了。你要试试吗？”  
“好呀。”  
“......这种事情给我拒绝啊。超自律现役一流运动员怎么能抽烟。”  
“给我抽一口嘛，又没什么。”  
“......”  
“中居さん真是奇怪的人。明明是自己问我要不要试试的，但问的时候又在心里准备好了我拒绝或者接受时要对我说的讨厌的话，做出一副难以接近的样子。”  
中居发现大谷偶尔尖刻的地方尤其让他招架不住。Wentz之类的后辈也会大着胆子对他说出类似的话，但只有大谷的直言会让他对自己的意图和计划无比自觉，自觉到害羞的地步。

iqos的指示灯恰好停止了闪烁。

中居听到自己近乎夸张地叹气声：“那只给你尝一口哦。”  
大谷从他手里接过烟，来回转着看了半天才犹疑地放进了嘴里。  
这么犹豫就别逞能啊。中居想。  
他看着大谷像做肺活量测试的准备一样吸了一大口，然后果不其然地咳了一团烟出来。

中居笑了，伸手从大谷手里拿过烟，挑衅似的吸了一口，缓缓向大谷脸上吹出来。那团灰白的烟雾在大谷面前氤氲着。中居觉得比起这样暧昧的光线，大谷的脸还是更适合棒球场一览无余的大灯或者阳光。

“间接接吻了哦。”他听到大谷轻声说，然后在他的意识中这个事实仿佛才被确定下来。


	3. Chapter 3

3.  
“间接接吻什么的......你是小学生吗。”  
大谷松了一口气。那个中居正广居然没有若无其事地转过话题，没有当这件事从没发生过。大谷觉得他今天如果没有把运气用在中居身上或许能中彩票。

“那要不要试试大人的接吻？”  
他向中居的方向挪进了一步。中居被子和衣服上衣物柔顺剂的味道隐隐约约地飘过来。

中居的气味变了。和他们第一次见面时相比。那个时候中居还是黄毛，还是SMAP，采访时还会像电视台的正经主播一样对待他，眼睛还大得像乒乓球。采访的内容他全无印象，只记得中居很香。在汗津津的札幌巨蛋里中居的周围浮着一个香气的场，像日落时分的花店。

他们第一次私下见面时他说想吃咖喱猪排，于是中居带他去了常去的店。他艰难地躲闪着正在吃饭的客人们，踉跄地跟在遮挡过头反而更加显眼的中居后面穿过拥挤的店面。中居不像是喜欢带人去高级店的样子，但那家藏在涉谷的小巷子深处的居酒屋还是朴素过头了。进包厢的时候他撞在了中居身上，因为他没想到这就是店铺的尽头了。于是在中居的肩膀上他第一次闻到那种衣物柔顺剂的味道缠在熟透的花香中。

之后每一次见面那股香味就淡一些，直至它完全消失大谷才意识到那并不是中居原本的气味。在那之后中居的气味渐渐变成了衣物柔顺剂的味道和烟味的混合，尽管中居几乎从不在他面前抽烟。于是他开始怀疑烟味才是中居原本的气味。而现在烟味也开始消失了。于是大谷怀疑中居成了一个幻影，一个用衣物柔顺剂伪装自己的海市蜃楼。

“大谷くん到底想从我这里得到什么呢？”  
从在机场见面以来，这是中居今天第一次喊他的名字。是个不太妙的信号。他不知道自己是不是应该开口回答。可他也没有答案。他只是感到焦灼，而他坚信中居可以安抚他。他不知道人们把这称作什么。

“不管怎么想都不合理呢。”中居自言自语一样地说，看起来陷入了沉思。  
是啊。大谷在心里说。不管怎么想都不合理呢。  
然后中居突然坐直了，认真地盯住他。  
“嗯......大谷くん对我的期待也好，要求也好，说实话我并没有自信能做出回应。我自己的缺陷我非常清楚......”

开始了。终于。  
“这不是大谷くん的问题，只是对我来说，我现在所处的位置......”  
“居然用这种手段吗。”大谷看着他谨慎地组织语词的样子，觉得有点受伤，又有点好笑。  
“嗯？”  
“把退社会见那一套用在我这里是绝对行不通的。”  
“我只是在说......”  
“说实话，那种话术在那种场合可以成立，但如果是政府发言人或者是恋人绝对是最讨人嫌的类型吧......”

沙发缓慢地向另一边陷了一些。大谷看到中居的表情回到了他最熟悉的那种不爽的样子。  
“啧。”中居夸张地咂了一下嘴，又狠狠地吸了一口烟。“被说成这样我真的受伤了哦。‘最讨人嫌’吗？我准备了超久的啊，那场会见。東山さん那个段子从去年就开始练了......”

打中了。但这种走势算出界了吧。  
“我不是那个意思......跟東山さん什么的无关啦，只是中居さん总是绕着圈子讲话......”  
“也不是总是啊。‘最讨厌大谷’这种话我绝对脱口而出。最————讨厌了。”

好难。他搞不懂中居的防御机制。如果是一层一层的壳或者面具，那似乎将它们一一剖开就能以那个人最赤裸的形态抓住他。但大谷惶恐地觉得中居本身可能就是一个悖论。中居正广总是以某种方式被他所扭曲。那个人迎合他的方式是他根本无法察觉的，因此更无法真正地先其一步行动。他越是深究越是亲手将中居变成抓不住实体的幽灵。

然而幽灵轻轻戳了戳他的手臂。  
“说啊。到底想从我这里得到什么呢？”  
于是大谷发现他又差一点被中居绕进去了。一旦开始考虑那些复杂的东西，他就会开始退缩了。他并不需要真相。谁会需要真相啊。他需要是某些更具实感的东西。

“希望中居さん可以拥抱我。”  
“这种事请回家找你妈妈。”  
“那不一样。”  
“只要拥抱就可以吗。”  
“还有大人的接吻。”  
“......”  
“不那么大人的也可以。BISTRO那样的就可以。”  
“只要接吻就可以吗。”  
“还有。”  
“说啊。”  
“......”  
“说出来我说不定会答应。”  
“......”  
“你不会还是樱桃吧。”  
“......”  
“靠。”  
“......跟男人是。”  
“那我也是啊。你是傻子吗。”  
“......”  
“做爱都说不出来还在那边‘大人的亲吻’。”  
“......”  
“说做爱。”  
“......”  
“说做·爱·。”  
“...爱。”  
“听不见。”  
“做...爱。”

真正的大人笑得将自己埋进了被子里，只剩一边肩膀露在外面轻轻地颤抖着。大谷感觉台灯的光线照得自己发烫，像一只熟章鱼。


	4. Chapter 4

4.

他抱着被子看着那个大大的影子，感觉奇妙极了。他偶尔会想起18岁的大谷翔平。18岁的大谷翔平就像是任何一个刚从甲子园摔滚出来的高校球儿，泥一样的肤色还没有褪去，顶着在坊主頭的基础上略微长长的杂乱短发，不在球场上时便显得尤为局促，以至于让人不敢相信是同一个18岁的大谷翔平站在推搡的媒体面前拒绝火腿的指名，说他要去大联盟的心意没有改变。他没那么关注高中野球，在那颗160被投出来之后才开始详细了解大谷的来龙去脉，只觉得惊异而嫉妒。他不怎么信任天才，可大谷翔平不只是天才。

“我感觉我需要她……但她还只是这么一团影子。”松本结婚之前拉着他跟宫迫一起喝到烂醉，对着女儿的B超影像大着舌头说，“中居ちゃん的问题是谁也不需要。怎么回事啊……性欲也没有吗……”

但他并不特别因为孤独或不安而感到困扰。不是感受不到，只是他并不追求让它们消失。他在小说里读到雅典人抛弃土地把城邦搬到海上，觉得那像他的生活。雅典人会在漂流中一代一代生生不息，他则会静静等着同行的人一个个上岸或死掉。但他只觉得平静。他一定是比大多数人都更能享受这种航行。

大谷硬挤进他生活的那一年发生了很多。那一年的Fighters和大谷闪闪发光。而他则失去了赖以生存的一个身份。一个必须避而不谈的重大失去。可是那大约不构成一种需要。他依然觉得大谷只要存在就足够了，但他偶尔在简短的短信往来中感到失重。大谷的生命属于棒球。确定无疑。大谷不用像他一样总要担心溺死，即便陆地有陆地的残酷之处。

在分开之后他才逐渐意识到对于大谷来说棒球意味着相当不同的东西。在某种程度上大谷对自己的生涯本身有着奇怪的独占欲。这是中居正广完全能够理解的事情。因此他也能够理解他对大谷在美国经历的了解居然更多地来自电视而不是他本人。他能在各种日常的报告中分辨出对方的喜悦或失落，但从不过问原因。因此它们都没有形体，只有残影。但中居同样也明白有些事情不得不贯穿生命的全部。

ICHIRO退役的新闻出来后不久，哲ちゃん拉他去喝酒。他并没有太强的实感，只是突然意识到和他年龄相仿的现役选手已经濒危了。但哲ちゃん或许喝太多了，又开始滔滔不绝地讲他的各种感慨。  
“我觉得啊…真正的明星选手是不会受伤的。像ICHIRO那样，ON也是这样的……”

他忽然觉得おっさん关于棒球的各种评论大概是根本没有人要听的，也大概没有任何听的价值。但他还是默默陪哲ちゃん喝到尽兴。毕竟他又知道什么呢？除了体育新闻里一张手术伤疤的特写他一无所知。

不过哲ちゃん肯定搞错了什么。只有神才不会受伤。

所以他在收到大谷说要回来见他的短信时才尤其不安。  
「有重要的事情要和中居さん谈。」  
「电话不行吗？」  
「是关系到我整个人生的事情。所以必须当面谈。」  
「什么时候到？明天我家小鬼好像说要来找我。」  
「早上六点。没关系，中居さん方便的时候和我见一面就足够了。」  
「那晚上八点左右到我家来吧。」  
「好！明天见！🌟🌟」  
于是他决定喝比往常更多的酒，然后直接昏过去睡着。如果不这样的话他大概一定会对着墙坐到第二天早上。  
但在七点时他就被电话吵醒了。

“中居さん？”大谷的声音像夏天的藤蔓一样从听筒里伸出来。  
“嗯？”他感觉嗓子生涩得几乎摩擦不动。  
“是大谷。还在睡吗？抱歉这个时间打过来电话……”对面好像刻意压低了声音在说话。他使劲揉了揉眼，企图理解突然的情况。  
“没有……怎么了？已经到了吗？”  
“我...比想象中显眼……”  
“嗯？”  
“想偷偷回来的但是在飞机上就被人认出来了。”  
那当然会被认出来了。中居在心里说。冒出第一句吐槽之后他开始清醒了。  
“你现在在哪儿？”  
“机场的厕所隔间里。”  
“……”  
“从这里到出口大概还能藏住，但如果再坐出租车什么的……”  
“不是说已经暴露了吗？”  
“在飞机上被一个大爷悄悄拦住握了手。不被发上sns应该就没问题吧。”  
“所以？”  
“所以……啊等等，好像有人进来了……”

电话突然挂断了。中居挣扎着坐起来，伸手去摸床头柜上的电子烟。  
抽完之后又打了两次过去，对面都没有接，只发了一个尴尬的表情过来。这下似乎非去不可了。他想象着大谷一身定制西装挤在机场厕所的小隔间里的样子。太滑稽了吧。那个人在干什么啊。

开出车库时路边有辆车急忙打火跟了上来。预料到了今天可能会被记者追，但是没想到真的会让他们有料可挖。“中居退社第一天：羽田机场厕所密会大谷翔平”。太刺激了。他往反方向开了好一段，在路口冲了一个黄灯，把后面的车甩掉了。

说起来他没被拍到过和大谷在一起也挺让人诧异的。最频繁见面的16、17年恰好是他被周刊志追得最紧的时候，大谷在人群当中又那么显眼。但记者有时候挺瞎的，会把他看成千原弟估计也有可能把大谷看成篠原。

他记得他向大谷提出这种可能性的时候大谷笑了快两分钟，然后说其实篠原さん比他还要高几公分。

重点是下巴啦。他补充，笨拙地把牙伸出去模仿了篠原凸出的下巴。

开到机场附近时他再一次拨通了那个号码。  
“喂...中居さん？”  
“我还有一个弯就到了。你能出来吗？”  
“应该可以。”  
“那我开到到达层上下车的地方，你到那里等我。”  
一眼就看到了。太显眼了。身高是一方面，这个人不知道为什么穿了一件大概在此之前从来没有穿过的灰色条纹针织衫，帽子墨镜口罩一应俱全，看起来奇怪极了。  
他加速开过去然后猛踩刹车停下。大谷明显被吓了一下，然后连忙打开车门坐了进来。车门一关上他又一脚油门开了出去，余光看到大个子慌张地系着安全带，又小心翼翼地向后调了调座椅。  
“行李呢？”  
“没带。只能待一天。”  
“只待一天？”  
“只待一天。”大谷的语气当中带有一种奇怪的愉悦。于是他瞥了他一眼。  
“那干嘛要回来？”  
“不是说了嘛，有重要的事情要和中居さん谈。”  
“电话不就行了。”  
“电话不行。”  
“你知道现在是什么状况吗？”他借着打转向又瞥了大谷一眼。  
大谷低头笑了。  
“想见中居さん。”

他突然后悔极了。不该接起那个电话。不该二话不说就颠儿颠儿地跑过来。“想见中居さん。”他可并不想见大谷。按理说应该想见的那一方甩掉狗仔来见他吧。别开玩笑了。

他在脑内模拟了一下这场说教，然后决定放弃。在这之前还有更重要的事情需要解决。

————————

“中居さん在想什么？”  
他回过神来。大谷转过头看着他，脸的一半在阴影中。  
他把手中抱着的薄被子塞到身后，在沙发上费劲地向大谷那边挪了挪，然后伸出手抱住了那个巨大的影子。

比他想象中柔软。像拥抱一块巨大的吐司面包。  
中居不记得他上一次这样拥抱一个人是什么时候了。在他的生活里这种距离感消失很久了。  
他能意识到大谷在偷偷闻他。微热的鼻息在他颈侧不安地耸动着。于是中居觉得自己应该屏住呼吸，就像被熊袭击时需要装死一样。

大谷的手移到了他的腰上，缓慢地拧了一下。  
“干嘛憋气。我身上有味道吗。”  
“你现在壮得像熊。”他用放在大谷背上的手划了划他的肌肉轮廓。  
“不喜欢吗？”  
要死了。中居想。

“一下子这样增肌的话打击不会不适应吗？”  
“这就是昭和的调情方式吗。”大谷的声音又带上了那种奇怪的愉悦。  
“作为饭的认真疑问。”  
“中居さん不可以当我的饭。那样我不就成了那种对饭出手的棒球选手了吗。”  
中居不觉得好笑。他感觉憋气憋得有些头疼，心脏连着太阳穴重重地跳着，胃里的烧酒也缓缓地涌上来。他轻轻地把距离拉远。大谷并没有太抗拒，但是手依然若即若离地放在他的腰上。

“如果不是饭的话，我还有什么理由参与大谷翔平的人生呢？”他把手收回来，摸着胃里翻腾的那个地方。  
“完全没有理由吧。”大谷的声音好像从很远的地方传来。  
“……我说你……”  
“但是，中居さん如果不存在的话，我会觉得相当困扰的。”  
他更加用力按住腹部的那个位置，迟疑地对上大谷的视线。

“我要吐了。”


End file.
